supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the chomp out?
Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the chomp out? (o Super Mario 64 Bloopers: ¿Quien dejo a Chomp afuera?) es otro de los videos de SuperMarioGlitchy4 O SMG4 de su canal, es uno de los videos mas populares de el canal de SMG4. Forma parte de la serie de los bloopers en Super Mario 64 Sipnosis Luego de que Mario recibiera un ataque de Goombas y SMG4 lo salvara,se encuentran con Chomp, lo que parece la mascota de una bomba,Mario quiere jugar con Chomp pero se descontrola luego de que lo desaten y persigue a nuestros amigos hasta el castillo de Peach. Mario,Toad,Luigi,SMG4 y Peach buscaran encontrar la forma de devolverlo a su lugar Trama (con Spoilers) El ataque del Chain Chomp Mario esta con SMG4 y Mario cree que hablar con los Goombas seria una buena idea,para ello se pone una mascara de Goomba y les habla,pero los Goombas no entienden nada,por lo que SMG4 insulta a Mario dicioendole que el tiene que hablar en el idioma de los Goombas y Mario le pega a uno de estos y explotan un Goomba que quería escapar y un Koopa que caminaba por ahí. De pronto,aparece una cantidad de Goombas que rodean a Mario como si ellos fueran un tornado arrastrando una pared y un árbol, Mario se tuvo que salvar solo y le dice a SMG4 "gracias por rescatarme" con cara enojada, por lo que SMG4 se hace el tonto y le dice "De nada". De pronto, Mario ve a Chomp y Mario va a jugar con el,pero SMG4 le dice que No, Mario no hace caso y al ser Chomp desatado casi hace caer a Mario y SMG4 lo vuelven a atar, mas tarde este esta vigilando a Chomp mientras Mario se queja. En ese momento un Bob-Omb Buddy quien es el dueño de Chomp piensa que van a robarse su mascota así que desde un cañón lanzan a un Gourmet Guy que aplasta a Mario y desata a Chomp y Chomp persigue a Mario y a SuperMarioGlitchy4, Koopa Troopa pregunta por qué están corriendo y es atacado por Chomp. Apaguen el horno! Mario, Luigi y SuperMarioGlitchy4 están a salvos hasta que Chomp entró al tubo y se escondieron en el castillo de la princesa y la princesa olvidó apagar el horno pero es atacada y SuperMarioGlitchy4 se enoja por su estupidez y le dice p**a. Un Toad dice que ellos son inmunes al fuego. Sin embargo, los toads terminan en llamas. SMG4 le dice a Mario que lo apague. Mario se niega, pero SMG4 le dice que el Chomp se comerá todo el espagueti, lo cual decepciona a Mario. Mario se escabulle por el Chomp, quien esta durmiendo. El Chomp se despierta por el sonido de un timbre. La persona quien lo toco es Sonic el Erizo. El Chomp le pregunta "que c*ño es un Sonic?", y después de un corto silencio le pregunta si quiere ser su amigo, a lo cual acepta. Entonces el Chomp localiza un refrigerador conteniendo espaguetis, poniendo nervioso a SMG4. Mario dice "Sabe a m***da!", causando que el Chomp despierte enfurecido. Le dispara un láser a Mario y lo deja sin cabeza. Vamos Weegee! Mario, con la cabeza pulverizada, se queja de ello a SMG4. Mientras, Toad y Peach están jugando Super Smash Bros, con Toad como Kirby y Peach como Samus. Toad derrota a Peach y se lo restriega en la cara. SMG4 se pregunta donde esta Luigi. y Mario le responde que el quería ayudar, así que fue a apagar el horno. Luigi lo logra, baila, pero rodeado de llamas. Luigi termina quemado, y probablemente muerto. Mario dice que Luigi era su hermano y el fue por ello. SMG4 dice que eso tiene sentido. Salgamos de aquí! Los dos lanzan el cadáver de Luigi como carnada para el Chomp. Sin embargo, descubren que se ha ido. Escuchan ladridos, SMG4 se preocupa. Toad y Peach se les ven jugando Mario Party 9. Los dos estan jugando el 2do nivel del Jefe de la Mina de Magma como ellos mismos, y los otros dos jugadores COM siendo Yoshi y Waluigi. Cuando los carros de mina se acercan al Chomp, el Chomp real atraviesa la pared y dice "Surprise, Motherf***er!". Toad y Peach huyen por la puerta que el Chomp exploto, asustando a Mario y SMG4. La salida esta bloqueada por el Gourmet Guy quien esta afuera escuchando 'I sit on you'. Toadsworth trata de ayudar para salvar a los cuatro. Mario le pregunta si le va a lanzar su bastón para caminar, pero Toadsworth se convierte en una versión de princesa de el mismo, donde usa una metralleta para deshacerse del Chomp. Los cuatro tratan de escapar por las escaleras, pero al abrir la puerta todo esta en llamas. A Toadsworth se le acaba todas las bala, y entonces el Chomp dispara su propia arma. Toadsworth le pregunta, "Estas enojado hacia mi?". El Chomp le dispara el Dr. Robotnik a Toadsworth. Ellos se van por el pasillo y tratan de llegar al patio trasero. Mario cae al suelo y les dice a los tres que continúen sin el. A SMG4 le parece bien, pero Mario lo sigue enojado. Pero el Chomp destruye la puerta que lleva al patio trasero, forzando a el y a SMG4 a correr hacia el sótano. Gran Final SMG4 piensa que el y Mario perdieron al Chomp. Mario solloza, pero SMG4 lo tranquiliza. Sin embargo, el Chomp se le oye ladrando en otra habitación Mario dice 'Bye-bye' a Luigi, Princesa Peach, Bowser (técnicamente no en el blooper) y a Toad ("Hijo de p**a!") con una trollface en la cara. SMG4 le dice que sea un hombre, pero Mario le dice que es imposible. Alguien le dice, "Wow, pero que imbéci!". Mario voltea a ver a ese tal alguien, y es el Chomp. El y SMG4 retroceden, y el Chomp se acerca a ellos. SMG4 grita como una niña y le lanza una estrella de invencibilidad al Chomp, convirtiendolo en Pac-Man. Mario enojado le grita "Eres un ESTUPIDO!" a lo que SMG4 contesta "Cállate, c*ño!". El Pac-Man persigue al dúo por todo un laberinto hasta que llegan a un callejón sin salida. Pac-Man vuelve a su forma de Chomp. Mario ya esta muy harto del Chomp y entonces le lanza un Bob-omb. El Chomp en lagrimas dice "Yo solo quería ser tu amigo!", SMG4 lo lamenta, pero Mario dice que le vale un c***jo. El Bob-omb explota y el Chomp sale volando del castillo. Los Bob-Omb Buddies están tristes por la pérdida de su amado Chomp, pero entonces el Chomp aterriza en su posición original. Mario y SMG4 estan aliviados de que el Chomp se fue, pero la torre del Castillo de Peach queda completamente destruida, debido a que todo se incendio. Personajes Principales * Mario * SuperMarioGlitchy4 * Toads * Luigi * Chomp (Antagonista) Secundarios * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Bob-omb * Gourmet Guy * Shy Guy * Meme * Sonic * Kirby * Samus * Muñeco de nieve (en un cuadro que sale cuando Luigi salva el diá) * Yoshi * Waluigi * Maestro Kinopio * Bowser * Troll Face * Inky * Blinky * Pinky * Clyde * Pacman * Steve (polo) Referencias a otras cosas * Paper Mario: Gourmet Guy(el gordo que dejó libre a chomp)es de Paper Mario y también los gráficos de Mario en la persecusión de Chomp invencible son de este juego * R.Kelly: '''La canción que se escucha cuando Gourmet Guy vuela es I believe i can fly y R.Kelly es el cantante de esta canción. * '''Super Mario Bros: El tubo que sale en 2:16 tiene los gráficos de este juego * Sonic el Erizo: Aparece Sonic * Facebook: Aparece el Facebook de Chomp cuando le pide a Sonic que sea su amigo * Super Smash Bros y Mario Party 9: Toad y Peach estaban jugando esos 2 juegos * New Super Mario Bros: La frase Go Luigi viene de los archivos de voz de Luigi de este juego cuando seleccionas un nivel jugando con Luigi * Los juegos de Mario en los que aparece la Super Estrella: Aparece la Super Estrella * Pac-Man: La persecusión de Chomp invencible hace referencia a Pacman * Super Mario World: SMG4 en la persecusión de Chomp invencible aparece con los gráficos de Super Mario World Curiosidades * El titulo de este vídeo es un obvio homenaje a la canción de Baha Men "Who Let the Dogs Out?" la cual salio en el año 2000. La canción suena por un momento en la escena donde Mario y SMG4 están huyendo del Chomp. * Cuando Peach y Toad estan jugando Mario Party 9 tienen controles de Nintendo 64. Esto es imposible ya que Mario Party 9 es un juego de Wii. * Segun este blooper, si le das una estrella a un Chain Chomp, se convertira en un Pac-Man. * Esta es la quinta vez que el Shy Guy no habla o dice "SI TOSTADAS!!!". También es la tercera vez que lo vemos como McShyGuy la ayudante hada de las tostadas. * Es la segunda vez que Mario tiene una cabeza de Goomba, la primera vez fue en "Ssenmodnar (especial de 1,000 subscriptores)". * Esta es la tercera apariencia de Toadsworth en los vídeos de SMG4 (cuarta si contamos su cameo en el fan art al final de "Ssenmodnar 8 (Especial de 150k)". * Segun este blooper, Toadsworth tiene una metralleta. * Ben de los bloopers "Two Great Friends!" y "The Toadassass-ination" hace un cameo en la foto de DeviantArt al final del vídeo. * Esta es la segunda vez que el Castillo de Peach queda destruido pero no por culpa de Mario. La primera vez fue en "President Toad Washington". * La "Llamada de Apareamiento de Goombas" es enrealidad la canción "Heavy's Breakfast Machine" gritada por el Heavy de Team Fortress 2. * Toadsworth es visto usando su vestido y corona de princesa de los bloopers "SM64 Guides: Toadsworths How To - Princess" y "Retarded 64: Mario's Spageti Delivary" respectivamente. * Esta es la primera apariencia de Pac-Chomp desde "Race for the Golden Overalls". * Este es el vídeo mas visto del canal de SuperMarioGlitchy4, alcanzando mas de 27,150,000 vistas. * Mario dice "GET OVER HERE!" cuando lanza el anciano. Eso lo dice Scorpion de Mortal Kombat cuando arrasta a su oponente con su lanza. * No se sabe que le sucedio a Peach, Toadsworth, y Toad. Probablemente murieron cuando el Chomp irrumpio desde el patio trasero. * Cuando Toad celebra haber derrotado a Peach mientras jugaban SSB, el audio usado es "Wombo Combo". es el video mas popular de smg4 Videos SMG4 en Español - super mario 64 bloopers Quien Dejo Salir al Chomp?! Super mario 64 bloopers Who let the chomp out? Galería Categoría:Bloopers Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2014 Categoría:Bloopers que alcanzan mas de 1 millón de vistas